1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabric for use as a thermal barrier, as in protective clothing, and is directed more particularly to fabric for garments for conserving body heat of a wearer exposed to a cold environment, such as frigid air or water, or for protecting a wearer against exposure to severe heat or cold, and for use in other enclosures requiring thermal obstruction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide garments for the protection of wearers against elements which can be injurious to the wearer's well-being. One approach is to use materials which are of a thickness providing protection to the wearer against cold air. Such garments typically are extremely bulky and heavy. While providing protection from the elements, such garments are difficult to work in because of the bulkiness of the garment.
Another approach is to provide garments having heating (or cooling) elements therein. Garments of this type require an outside source of heating or cooling medium, or electrical power if electrical heating elements are utilized.
Neither of the above approaches is suitable for cold water exposure. In such instances, “wet suits”, of neoprene, or the like, are generally worn and serve simply to keep water away from contact with the skin of the wearer.
There is thus a need for a light-weight, relatively non-bulky fabric from which garments can be made for protection of wearers against cold air and cold water, and from which thermally protective enclosures can be made for protection of people and/or goods.